But Now Things Were Changing
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: We know about Gill's and Cal's and Ria's parents and what their childhood was like, but to my knowledge... we never learned about Lokers parents and his childhood. So this is what I think was going down when he was a child.
1. Chapter 1

**The interesting thing about his current situation was that he never saw it coming.**

**His childhood had been filled with frustration and ridicule. He'd come to understand that he should be ashamed to not have parents.**

**He jumped from foster parents to adoption centers to orphanages, but he never really found a real home. He was forced to let best friends run like water right out of his needy hands.**

**He'd settled with a family that wanted a son. They never loved him like a real child needed, but it was better than living like a gypsy.**

**He was sixteen when a home was finally found for him. By then, he was stronger then any normal teenager would be. He was fine alone. He was independent.**

**He was nineteen when he was given the privelege of being found by the world's leading deception detection expert. **

**He had no clue what the old British guy was even telling him. He just knew that it was a job and the woman who stood beside the British guy had a warm and welcoming smile.**

**"Sure," he'd said. "I could use a job. What do I do?"**

**So then it started, and now he found himself at twenty-four, working for Dr. Cal Lightman. A man that had become an adopted father in Eli Loker's eyes. But Lightman never saw it that way. He was Eli's boss and he was a jerk to the boy, but Eli was strong and he took it as constructive criticism. **

**But now things were changing. **

**He'd fallen in love with Dr. Lightman's new protege. He had a good paying job and a real life. He was realling getting somewhere. **

**Things had really fallen into place.**

**But now things were changing more then imagined.**

**Lightman came to Eli with surprising news.**

**"Would you like to meet your father?" Cal asked, stepping into the lab and digging his hands into his pockets.**

**Eli frowned and looked up at Cal. "I'm sorry...? What?"**

**"Your dad. You wanna meet him?"**

**"H-How? What are you talking about?"**

**"Gillian and I thought that we could help you out a little."**

**"What do you mean?" He was completely confused now. He wasn't really sure how to react. Meet his father? He didn't have a father.**

**"We - with the help of Ben - did a little research... and if you'd like... you can contact your father."**

**Eli stood up and his eyes filled with a childlike innocence that Cal noticed simply. "Really?"**

**"Yeah..." Cal smiled and then turned around, walking out of the lab.**

A/N: What do you think? Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**His curly hair had managed to get messier as he constantly ran his fingers through it, thinking about what he should do.**

**Gillian stood beside Cal, in front of Eli with a smile. "Do you want to?"**

**"I don't know..." He fixed his hair and dropped his hands into his lap. He glanced at Cal who didn't seem to want to be present.**

**"He doesn't know that we found him... you can say no..."**

**"What do you know?"**

**Gillian glanced at Cal.**

**"It's that bad?" asked Eli. "It's bad enough that you need _him _to tell me?" **

**She had a look of dismay and looked down at her feet. **

**"Well...?" he asked Cal.**

**Cal looked at Loker as if he hadn't been paying attention the whole time. "What?" Apparently he hadn't been.**

**"What'd you find out about my dad?"**

**"Correction: Father."**

**"Huh?"**

**"He'll never be your dad."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**The childlike innocence returned to Eli's eyes. He didn't understand at all. **

**"Your father got rid of you when you were eight months old."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"Ben has his ways..." Cal frowned and continued. "He's not your dad..."**

**"I still don't see what you're saying."**

**"He'll never be your dad! He may be biologically your father... but you can never call him dad. He'll never be close enough to you for you to call him 'dad'," Cal said with a shrug. It made sense to him. He never called his father dad.**

**Eli stared at him and then looked at Gillian who was nodding to herself, understanding Cal's point as well. "Oh... I see... Well, what did you find?"**

**"He was in jail for three years."**

**"Charged with...?"**

**"DUI." **

**Loker stared at his feet and wringed his hands together. "Damn..."**

**"He was never married..."**

**"Did you guys find my mom? Er... mother?"**

**Cal winked and said, "No, we didn't find anything. And Gill's not a guy so don't address the two of us like that."**

**Eli frowned and mumbled, "Alright... well... anything else?"**

**"His name is Jason Flatts..."**

**"Was he like... an epic drinker, or just that one time?"**

**"Not sure. You'll have to ask him if you want to meet him."**

**He nodded and stood up. He stared at Cal who was staring back like he didn't understand a thing. Eli had gone without a father all his life, and Cal stood in, but he didn't even know. Gillian was sort of a mother. It was weird how his bosses stood in as parents for him. He chuckled to himself and smiled at Cal. "Thanks." He nodded towards Gillian and gave her a smile as well. "Thanks."**

**"No problem," Cal mumbled. "You gonna meet him er what?"**

**"Yeah, I think I will."**

**Gillian patted Eli's shoulder and said, "We'll let Ben know so we can talk to him."**

**"I'm sure he'll want to meet you," Cal added.**

A/N: Alright tighty. There's the second chapter... like? dislike? Lemme know, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Jason Flatts... this is your son, Eli Loker," Cal said, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding to Eli.**

**Loker smiled and shook Jason's hand. "Hi."**

**"You found me..." Jason whispered. He chuckled and dropped his head. "This is great."**

**"Why'd you get rid of me?" Eli asked, getting straight to the point.**

**"I couldn't take care of a kid..." Jason said defensively as if he'd been asked the question before.**

**"Why not?"**

**"When did this become an interrogation?"**

**"Answer the question."**

**"Eli," Gillian whispered.**

**"Are these your new parents?" Jason asked, looking at Cal and Gillian.**

**Loker turned around and looked at both of them. "Um..."**

**Cal frowned and subtly shook his head.**

**"Yes," he said, quickly looking away from his 'parents'. **

**Cal looked over at Gillian and she shrugged.**

**"I wouldn't consider us 'new'," Cal said. "We raised him practically."**

**"When'd you finally get a home?"**

**Eli glanced back at Gillian. "When he was... twelve?" She glanced at Cal for assistance.**

**"Yeah, sure." Cal shrugged. He didn't give a shit.**

**Jason stared at Eli and said, "Do you remember me?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh, okay. Well..."**

**"He's hiding something from you, kid," Cal mumbled, staring down at his feet.**

**Eli turned around and asked, "What?"**

**"He's lying to you."**

**Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at Cal. "What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"You're lying to my kid, that's what I'm talking about." He stepped towards Jason angrily.**

**"He's my kid."**

**"There's the lie." Cal looked back at Gillian with a smile and pointed at Jason's face.**

**Jason smacked his hand down and stepped even closer towards Cal. "What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"Wow, same question. That's mighty clever of you." Cal stared at him and then asked, "Eli isn't really your son, is he?"**

**"Of course he is!"**

**"Why would you lie about something like that?" Gillian asked, seeing now what Cal was.**

**"What?" Jason asked madly.**

**"Eli isn't your son. Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Lying about something like that?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Jason yelled.**

**"Is he really your son?"**

**He tightened his jaw and frowned.**

**"Tell us the truth."**

**"He's my kid."**

**"Yeah, but is he your son?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Did you and some woman have him for eight months... starting at birth? Are you his birth father?"**

**He rubbed his eyes and and his bottom lip trembled. "No."**

A/N: Don't forget to watch the Lie to Me encore episode tonight! Yeahhhh! and Whaaa? And Loker said Gill and Cal were his parents... tehe Thanks fer reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**"I'm a freaking front porch baby?" Eli yelled madly.**

**Gillian grabbed his arm and whispered, "Calm down."**

**"Like... Like Harry Potter?" **

**Cal awkwardly stood beside them and crossed his arms over his chest. "Chill," he added in.**

**Loker turned towards Cal and yelled, "He kept me! Someone dropped me off on his frickin' front porch and he just kept me! Where the hell is my real dad?" he asked, turning back towards Jason.**

**"Eli... please."**

**"I can't believe you would be just fine with lying to me about that!"**

**"Eli!" Gillian pushed in.**

**He glanced back at her and said, "Shut up... this is my business!"**

**"Hey!" Cal yelled. "Don't talk to her like that!"**

**Loker immediately bit his tongue and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry," he whispered.**

**Jason stared at him and said, "You're a good kid."**

**"You're a horrible person," Eli hissed.**

**"You're right. I shouldn't have kept you... it was completely inappropriate."**

**"Yeah it was."**

**"Well... I guess I just leave your life now, then?"**

**Cal stepped forward and said, "Any information on who he was for eight months before you got him? How long did you have him?"**

**"A week... I decided I didn't want a kid so I gave him away..." Jason whispered. "And... I have a blanket of his."**

**"And you kept it? You sent me out into the world with nothing? Not even a blanket?"**

**"I'm sorry, Eli."**

**"Alright, stop," Gillian said. "A note? Anything?"**

**"No... I'm sorry. Search his DNA."**

**"Yeah... well it'd be easier to find some relatives of his if we had more solid information," Cal mumbled. "Alright. Let's go. Eli..."**

**Loker looked up at him.**

**"I'm sorry it turned out like this... we weren't expecting it."**

**Loker nodded and shrugged.**

**Gillian took Eli's hand and then walked away from Jason. "I'm sorry," Jason whispered.**

**"Goodbye, Jason." Cal stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked awkwardly beside Gillian and Eli.**

**.:.**

**"How'd it go?" Ria asked desperately as they all walked in the door.**

**"He wasn't even my real dad," Loker mumbled as he passed everyone to the lab.**

**Cal tightened his jaw and Gillian sighed inwardly. "He's not very happy."**

**"What happened?"**

**"The guy - Jason Flatts," Gillian started to say.**

**"Found him on his friggin' front porch. And he kept the bugger. We're gonna find his real father. We got into this... we gotta figure things out."**

**Gillian smiled and said, "You're doing good, Cal. He really appreciates this."**

**"Well... he needs a dad, you know? I lost my chance... so help everyone else... right?"**

**"Totally." She smiled and walked with him to his office.**

A/N: Awwww, poor Loker! Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loker sat in the lab, spinning a pen between his fingers. "What do you think my real dad will be like?"**

**"I don't know... do you even want to meet him?"**

**"He's gonna be awesome," Loker said with a smile.**

**Ria frowned and asked, "What?"**

**"I mean... his sperm made _me, _right? So he's gotta be pretty awesome..." He itched his head and stared at her. "What do you think?"**

**"I'm sure he'll be great..." Ria lied.**

**"Torres. Come here," Cal barked.**

**She jumped out of her chair quickly and followed him out of the lab. "What?"**

**"Don't talk to him about that."**

**"He brought it up."**

**Cal glared at her and she held up her hands defensively.**

**"Alright... we'll avoid talking about that." She smiled and turned around back into the lab. "So... do you prefer dogs or cats?"**

**.:.**

**Gillian sat in Cal's office, her legs pulled up to her chest. "What are we going to do?"**

**"I'm sorry?" Cal asked, throwing his legs onto his desk as he sat down.**

**"You said that Eli thinks his father's gonna be some great guy."**

**"Maybe he will be a great guy," Cal said with a shrug.**

**"Or maybe he _won't. _He couldn't handle Eli twenty some years ago... what makes us think that he'll be able to handle him now? He didn't even want a son... why would he want one now?"**

**Cal itched his head and whispered, "I don't know, Gill... it's something we find out when he come to that."**

**"Maybe we shouldn't try to find him at all."**

**"Eli wants us to."**

**"But maybe it's just better if we don't."**

**"If we don't listen to the kid?"**

**"Cal... do you realize how Eli looks at you?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"You're like his father."**

**Cal scoffed. "That's not even close to true."**

**"Oh really? Take a close look at him next time... you're the only older man in his life. You're like a father to him. You look after him."**

**"No I don't."**

**"You care about him."**

**"That's a lie."**

**"You keep track of him. Make sure he's being good."**

**"Not like a... a dad, though," Cal mumbled staring at her curiously. "You're... you're right?"**

**She smiled and nodded. "Yes, Cal, I'm right."**

**"He's never had a real father that he could see everyday of his life till I hired him... Holy shit."**

**She tightened her jaw and took a deep breath. "Cal... y****ou're like a father to him... and his real father doesn't love him and I don't think that he should be meeting him."**

**"He wants to meet him, Gill, and I have no right to stop him."**

**She shrugged and said, "Alright. How's Ben doing?"**

**"It's Ben... he'll be able to find him."**

A/N: BAM.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eli had a bigger smile than Gillian wanted to see.**

**"I can't wait to meet him."**

**"Eli... Who do you think he's gonna be?" she asked softly.**

**"Who do you think I think he's gonna be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at her innocently.**

**"Someone that he's not," Gillian said truthfully.**

**Loker tightened his jaw and turned his head. "Why do you say that?"**

**"Loker, you think that's he's going to be this great guy, but he didn't want you. He left you on some man's front porch... don't you think that he's probably a bastard?" Cal asked roughly.**

**Eli pouted slightly and straightened up, worried by what Cal might say. "No."**

**"You never even considered it?" Cal asked.**

**"Not really..."**

**Gillian looked at Cal and the back to Eli. "Do you really want to meet him?"**

**"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I do."**

**Cal turned around and threw his hands into the air. "He's a lost cause."**

**"I want to meet my dad."**

**"Father!" Cal corrected. "It's the same deal. He's not your dad."**

**"Why do you care?" asked Eli.**

**Cal glanced at Gill and took a deep breath. "I don't. I just want you to know."**

**Loker frowned and stood up. "I want to meet him. When can I?"**

**Gillian rubbed her face and said, "Ben tracked him down somehow... You can talk to him later tonight."**

**"Good. Stop... trying to stop me." He waved towards them and pointed to the door. "I'm leaving... you caan be there tonight when I meet him or not... I don't care."**

**Cal looked over at Gillian and said, "He's so mad at us."**

**"Well... he needs to understand that his dad... father... isn't gonna be some great person. He could be a big jerk."**

**"He probably will be, love," Cal whispered. "Whatever. If he wants to put himself in a possibly devastating position... who are we to stop him?"**

**"Cal... don't act like you don't care."**

**He tightened his jaw and shook his head. "I'm done with this... I'm not going to play father. He's a good kid, but he annoys the shit outta me... We tried to warn him but he blew us off. I really don't give a shit about what happens to him."**

**She nodded and said, "Alright... Are you going to go tonight?"**

**"No, but I encourage you to."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he needs somebody there... but I don't want to be."**

**He still cared. She knew it.**

A/N: Soooo?


End file.
